Bloodmagic
by EnglishFitzPercy
Summary: My first Merlin fic, no beta so apologies in advance as I m new to posting on here. A strange looking girl with healing powers is found by Gaius when she s about to be burned! Please R R. No copyright infringment intended, only Sorcha my OC belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodmagic**

**Sorcha walked for miles in the mid afternoon sun. She was exhausted and dirty and wanted nothing more than to rest and feel clean. And safe. Would she ever feel safe again? Ever be able to live without the constant need to look over her shoulder, the compulsion to flinch at innocent shouts and raised voices of strangers passing her by?**

**She walked until she found a shaded area of grass underneath a canopy of trees where she decided to rest for a while, just long enough to feel a little stronger to go on. A sparkling light caught her attention to the right and looking across, she noticed a small stream running alongside the grass bank. Grinning, she ran over and splashed into it, the cool water feeling like heaven to her sore, bare feet. Glancing down she saw her reflection looking back at her. Her skin was irridescant and her ears turned up into a point. When she saw her waist length scarlet hair she cringed. What a mess. It was matted and dusty and she did her best to untangle some of the knots with her fingers, but it was a wasted effort. Cleaning her face she noticed her eyes were beginning to change. Not their usual amber colour but now turning pink. Oh this isn`t good she thought. She subconciously ran her tongue over her little canine teeth and wondered for perhaps the millionth time since that night why she had to be born this way. **

**She wanted to feed. She knew she **_**needed**_** to feed. It had been 3 days since she last pursuaded a young girl that by letting Sorcha take a little bit of her blood, she would heal the cut on her knee. And so the cut did heal. This was the way it had to be for Sorcha, the only way she`d ever known. **

**The first 4 years of her life, she merely copied what her mother did and never asked any questions, believing everybody lived the same way. Then one bleak and wintry evening, tucked warm into her furs, her mother had explained their way of life to her. Sorcha listened to her lovely voice and took in as much as she could at such a young age. She was a Fuilith, living in a tiny community hidden deep within the woods. They lived on human blood but it had to be freely given and fresh, preferably straight from the vein. In desperation when they could find nobody willing, they could and would resort to taking it without the donor`s consent but her mother had told her about the dangers of finding yourself at this point. When they were very hungry and hadn`t fed in a few days, they became aggresive, needing that aggression to physically take the blood. Thankfully this seldom happened because the person they chose to feed from usually consented. Fuilith`s were gifted in two ways. Their blood carried healing qualities so what they took from a donor, they would give back if that person were injured or ill in any way, usually needing only one mouthful to regain perfect health. Their other gift was a powerful mind to pursuade and combined with their natural beauty, they didn`t often meet refusal. Her mother told her if she never abused her power and position she could live happily among anyone she chose to. That was almost 14 years ago. And now? Now she`d lost everything. Her mother, her home in the little community, everything had been wiped out 6 months ago during one night of violence, ignorance and murder. Edmond had been spotted in a neighbouring village by a few of the locals who found his ears and skin more than a little unusual and on deciding to follow him, eventually witnessed him feeding. Though it was a willing donor, that was all it took for the locals to declare war. They followed him to the community and found Edmond wasn`t alone, he was part of a gang of bloodthirsty monsters. Sorcha still found it difficult to believe how quickly her home and friends had been destroyed. One night. She had managed to escape but her mother hadn`t been so lucky.**

**Sitting up against the old Oak tree, she closed her eyes as she felt the tears begin to slide down her cheeks. She was soon facing that night again, in another of her relentless and brutal dreams.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 coming up. Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts and fav`s, it means a lot :)

I`ll try and update as often as possible but I work full time so please be patient with me xxx

I own nothing and no copyright infringement is intended. I do own Sorcha though.

Hope you enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________

The day was easing into early evening when four of the villagers stumbled out of the inn. After a hard day`s work they`d all enjoyed a few pitchers of ale, quenching their thirst`s and washing away the day`s dust.

Their journey home was filled with laughter and tales until one of them stopped dead in his tracks, flinging out his arm and stopping the others too. He nodded over to a tree and grinned.

"What have we got here then boys?" Walking closer to the tree, he turned to the others and put a finger to his lips, "She`s asleep." They followed, walking as quietly as possible on the dirt track. Crowding around the sleeping girl, they could hardly believe their luck.

"She`s alright, a bit weird looking but she`s better than some of the sow`s around these parts," whispered a burly man with curly red hair peeping out from underneath a cloth cap. They all sniggered and quietly agreed with him.

Another of the four, tall and lean with a missing front tooth wanted to get home. His stomach was growling loudly in agreement. "Come on lads, my missus`ll give my dinner to the dog _again_ if I don`t get home soon."

"Don`t be such a girl George, stay. Come on," whispered the first man, Alan.

"Why, what`s the point? What`re you gonna do?"

"Just..............I dunno. Have a bit of fun," Alan winked. George had seen Alan`s idea of fun before. He didn`t consider himself an angel but there were some things that George found wrong, and having an idea of what he intended, George wanted nothing to do with it. He didn`t have to tell Alan however, because the sleeping girl chose that moment to wake up.

Sorcha found her instincts waking her up. She could hear murmers, laughter. But she could smell humans. Smell their blood pumping through their veins. She _really_ needed to feed. Opening her eyes suddenly, all four men screamed and stumbled backwards, all thoughts of their intended fun gone when they saw her now glowing pink eyes. This wasn`t normal, what on earth was she? She snarled and got to her feet. Whatever the hell she was, she wasn`t getting the better of them.

This wasn`t what Sorcha expected, four grown men, but she had to do something and fast. Lunging towards one of them, she gnashed her teeth in the direction of his nearest limb, which happened to be an arm but he pulled it away just in time. One of them had walked behind her and tried to grab her around the waist but she smashed her head backwards into his face, he howled and grabbed his broken nose.

"You little bitch!" shouted Alan, his eyes watering and obscuring his vision, "Get her!" The burly man grabbed onto her arm and she latched onto his wrist, managing to get her teeth into his skin but he pulled it free, her teeth only grazing his skin but it was enough to highten her instincts even further. She`d never been so hungry before, but she`d also never found herself facing this kind of situation before either. This kind of fear, gut wrenching terror of being physically assaulted was new to her and she didn`t know how to handle it or herself. He mind was racing, does she try and get the blood she so desperately needed or fight for her life? Just as she was deciding to fight them, an opportunity to bite into burly man again showed itself and she jumped up and grabbed onto him but he threw himself to the ground, pinning her underneath his weight and winding her. She knew she`d lost any chance now, too weakened by her starving state and the exertion, she couldn`t overpower four men. Even mind control wasn`t working. This was it then. The last thing she was aware of was a huge fist coming towards her face and then excrutiating pain and blackness.

Gaius woke to a blindingly sunny day, he`d enjoy the walk into the village for supplies.

After eating some porridge and making sure there was enough left for Merlin, he shouted to his still sleeping young apprentice not to stay in bed too long and that his breakfast was on the table, getting cold. He heard a muffled groan from up the little staircase and laughed softly. Even though Merlin got into countless scrapes due to a sometimes too inquisitive mind and the illicit use of magic, Gaius loved him like the son he`d never had and thanked the day he came into his life.

Strapping saddlebags onto his little white mare Ethel, he didn`t want to admit it but he had been beginning to feel lonely the last few years, but Merlin had brought youth and laughter into his Court Physician`s rooms.

When he reached the village he found his usual supplier of herbs didn`t have the yarrow and garlic he needed, so after a moment or two of deliberation he and Ethel decided to walk on to the next little village. Looking around him, he couldn`t fail to feel as bright as the day. Camelot and it`s surrounding hamlets and villages really was beautiful and he was sorry his walk wasn`t a longer one.

Spotting the market he tied up the mare and started toward the stalls and vendors when he heard raised voices and shouting. He followed the noise and forgot about the herbs he`d come here for when he saw a crowd starting to gather in the nearby square.

Finding himself propelled closer with the rush of more people, he glimpsed a small tower of sorts. Gaius was stunned. Was that a pyre he saw? Surely not. It couldn`t be, could it? He was given his answer when he spotted a girl with long, vivid red hair being dragged semi conscious towards the pyre. She looked dishevelled and was wearing only a scruffy brown smock, her feet bare. She tried to struggle but couldn`t really put up a fight and all it earned her was another slap across the face. Not the first, Gaius noted judging by the bruises on her cheek and dried blood around ner nose and mouth. He was appalled, what had this poor girl done to earn such a beating and to be _burned_ for heaven`s sake?!

He couldn`t bare it, he`d have to stop this, have to say something, but what? They`d dragged her over and started to tie ropes around her and the back of the pyre.

A woman stepped to the front of the crowd and turned around to address the assembled people. " We look after our own here, we won`t tolerate monsters in our village, preying on our families while we sleep in our beds. This _witch_ was seen attacking some of our men, ripping at their throats with her teeth! Chances are she escaped from the community we destroyed, how could we know she`d come back here? I ask each of you, would you let her live, knowing she will kill you? We have to end it`s life, BURN IT! Sentence has been passed, she DIES!!!"

The crowd roared in approval and the girl tried her hardest to free herself. Gaius thought someone on a higher plane must have intervened because just then, through a large tear in the smock she wore he saw a mark on her back. He stepped as close as he could and looked again. He wasn`t absolutely positive but he thought he`d seen reference to a mark like this before. It was a black circle made up of small interlocking rings and inside was a tiny star. He knew this was the only chance he`d have to possibly stop this girls murder. And if he was right, she wasn`t a monster at all, just sadly misunderstood.

"STOP!" shouted Gaius. All eyes turned to him.

"Save it old man, she`s evil and she`s gonna get what she deserves!" shouted one man standing near to the pyre.

"I really think you`re making a mistake, she`s no monster. She`s not like the rest of us no, but she does have a perfectly valid reason to behave the way she apparently has. Let me explain before you set the poor girl alight!"

"Why should we believe you? What proof have you got?" said another.

"The mark on her back, I believe it`s the mark of a Fuilith. She`s basically harmless, just very hungry at the moment which is why she attacked. I will explain further if you let me. Please? I beg of you, don`t do this to her, it`s an injustice."

"I don`t care, and I`m not listening to anymore of your rubbish. Get rid of him!" he shouted to a nearby man. As Gaius felt a rough hand on his arm, he shouted as loud as he could "I am the court physician of King Uther of Camelot and I demand you let her go!!"

The mention of Uther`s name seemed to have the desired effect. All noise stopped. Gaius breathed a sigh of relief. "l`m taking her with me back to the castle. You`ll be quite safe from whatever it is you think she`ll do to you and she`ll be under the protection of Camelot, so there`s no need for any repercussions is there? Well?"

There was a general murmer through the crowd and the two main culprits exchanged looks. One inclined his head towards the pyre and reluctantly the other man untied the girl. She slumped forwards into his arms and he threw her to the floor, wether in disgust or fear of her was hard to tell.

"Have it your way old man, but if she tears apart the whole of Camelot, on your head be it. You`re on your own." He faced the crowd again. "Come on, let`s go. We`ve got better things to do now."

Gaius looked at him. "Thank you." He was rewarded with a sneer and the man`s retreating back.

Slowly the crowd disappeared. Gaius bent down to the girl and gently turned her onto her back. If she was a Fuilith, then she needed blood badly. Her skin was even paler than its usual pearly irridescant shade. She looked ghastly. He would have offered her some of his own on the spot but didn`t want to attract any _more_ unwanted attention, so he decided to get her back to Camelot as fast as he could.

Getting Ethel to lay down was quite difficult, but with some coaxing she did what he wanted and he carefully slid the girl over the mare`s back.

They set off back towards the castle and Gaius now wondered if the walk today wasn`t so long for a very good reason indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

So here`s chapter 3! Sorry it takes me a while to update but a girls gotta earn a living ;)

Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

I own nothing and no copyright infringement is intended. Sorcha is mine though :)

____________________________________________________________________

Gaius couldn`t get his unplanned burden back to Camelot and his rooms quick enough. He kept his head down and avoided most of the stares, not thinking beforehand how odd this would have looked to anyone passing by. His only goal was to get this girl, whoever she was back to his and Merlin`s rooms and help her.

Ethel clattered into the courtyard. Gaius waved a servant over and asked him to help slide the now unconcious girl off the mare and help him get her up to his physicians chambers.

As they climbed the stairs the servant looked at her properly, his eyes widened and asked "Who`s this?"

"I don`t know her name, I only know she needed help and I`m going to give it to her."

The servant said no more and together they got her to the physicians chambers.

Merlin turned quickly when he heard the door slam against the bookcase. He watched his fellow servant carry the girl over to Gaius`s bed where he laid her before hurrying from the room.

Looking at the girl and then Gaius, Merlin asked "Gaius?"

Gaius was rifling through one of his big reference books. Without looking up he answered Merlin. "Stay back from her Merlin, just until I confirm what I think she is."

Merlin needed no further encouragement to do as he was told in this instance, he didn`t like the sound of 'what I think she is'.

"And what is it exactly that you think she is?"

"A Fuilith."

"A what?"

"A Fuilith Merlin and yes.......It looks as though I`m right. Judging by this reference and image of her mark here, she is indeed a Fuilith," Merlin took a look at the reference Gaius had found. The symbol was unusual, a black circle made up of small interlocking rings and inside was a tiny star. "I saw her mark on her back as they were securing her to the pyre. The poor girl was almost burned to death for simply being what she is."

"What happened?" Merlin was shocked at what he heard but was appalled at what Gaius appeared to be about to do. He watched Gaius take a small knife and put it to his wrist. "What are you _doing_?!"

"Merlin just trust me, come and read this over here while I feed her, it will tell you what you want to know."

"Feed her?! With your blood?! Gaius I don`t think you should be doing this!"

"It`s the only way she feeds, I have to get some blood into her or she might starve to death."

Merlin looked very troubled. "Then let me do it Gaius, it shouldn`t be you."

"I appreciate what you`re not saying Merlin but the more time we waste, the more she suffers so let me do this quickly. You carry on reading and then we can talk to her when she comes round."

He knew he probably should be reading but he couldn`t take his eyes from what was happening. She was the strangest girl he`d ever seen with her scarlet hair and pointed ears. Her skin was a horrible colour and he hoped it would improve when she was feeling better. He could see bruises and dried blood on her pale face. Poor thing he thought, no matter what she is she doesn`t deserve beating.

Gaius made a small cut in his wrist and held it over the girls mouth. Slowly a few drops fell onto her lips, the crimson blood a stark contrast to her pale lips. Nothing appeared to be happening at first but all of a sudden her nostrils flared and she licked her lips. Opening her eyes she revealed their vivid pink colour of hunger. Gaius was trembling but he stayed put. She grabbed onto Gaius`s wrist and opened her mouth. Merlin watched, slack jawed and wide eyed as she latched on and began drinking. Fangs Merlin thought. Oh wow! He`d never seen anything like it! They weren`t big scary fangs though, they were small, discreet almost but definitely there.

She moaned in pleasure as the blood slaked her hunger, drinking and gulping down the warm nectar. She didn`t seem to want to stop and Merlin was frightened for Gaius so he pushed infront of him and pried his wrist from her mouth. Growling she locked eyes with Merlin and he wondered what on earth Gaius had brought home.

"No Merlin! She`s still hungry, she was almost starved to death! It`ll take more than she`s had to help her."

"Then she can have some of mine, it`s stupid having one of us almost drained to satisfy her."

Merlin didn`t even cut himself, he pushed up his sleeve and held out his wrist for her. A look crossed her face, was it gratitude? before she sank her little fangs in and fastened her cool lips over his wrist. Merlin had no idea what it was going to feel like but after the initial pain of the fangs piercing his thin skin, it certainly wasn`t this. It couldn`t really be described as ecstasy but it _was_ pleasurable, it made him tingle all over and he felt like he was flying, his stomach doing somersaults of excitement and his body beginning to stir. Merlin had no intention of asking Gaius if he felt the same sensations, the embarrasment it would cause him if he said no, Merlin blushed at the thought. They continued to jointly feed her until she stopped and pushed the wrist away.

She fell back onto the bed, sighing and closing her eyes. Within 5 minutes she was asleep which gave Gaius the chance to explain what he`d stumbled across and Merlin the chance to read about Fuiliths.

"She`s waking up" a dark haired young man said, sitting at the side of the bed. He was the one who`d offered her his wrist she recalled. An older man with longish white hair came ambling across and smiled at her, he had a kind and wise face.

"You`re back with us I see. I`m Gaius, the Court Physician here at Camelot and this is my apprentice if you like, Merlin."

Camelot? What on earth was she doing here? She sat upright and pushed herself further away from them, he face wary.

"You have no need to be frightened anymore, you`re quite safe here. What`s your name?"

"Sorcha. What happened to me? Why am I here?" As Gaius told Sorcha how he`d found her, remembrance dawned and Merlin could clearly see it. Her eyes pooled with tears and her hands went to the rough smock she wore. Sorcha couldn`t believe how fortunate she`d been in Gaius discovering her. "Then I owe you my life, if not for you I would be dead. They refused to listen to me." She looked down, hiding her face.

"One of the men mentioned something about you escaping from a community they destroyed. Is this true?"

"Yes. I`ve been in hiding, living in the countryside and sleeping in stables where I could. I managed to feed as well as possible, usually from stablehands. It`s been the hardest time of my life these last six months, I`m not used to starving but since I lost my family and friends I`ve had no choice. Then they found me. I fell asleep, I didn`t mean to but I was so tired." She looked up quickly and dashed the tears away, then looked down again, twisting the brown fabric of her smock in her fingers.

"It`s alright Sorcha." Gaius touched her hand gently. "I`ve heard of Fuiliths but never knew any existed around here. You`re quite a rarity it seems. And gifted." Gaius smiled at her.

She looked up and realised she owed them both her life. "Thank you very much for your blood, both of you. You both saved my life. I`m so sorry if I frightened you. It isn`t usually so drastic when I feed but then again, I`m not usually near to death," she smiled. "I assure you I`m not a danger to anybody, I can live among humans perfectly as long as I have a regular supply of freely given blood and it doesn`t have to be nearly as much as I know I took from both of you," she blushed and then inwardly cringed, "not that I`m asking to stay here of course." She looked down again, embarrased.

"Your eyes, they`re not pink anymore."

Sorcha looked at Merlin and smiled. "That`s because I`m not hungry anymore. My eyes are an amber colour when I`ve fed, like they are now?"

Merlin nodded.

"It`s like a warning I suppose, but it scares people and makes it harder for me to persuade them to let me feed from them."

"But you don`t get like that very often?" asked Merlin, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself he was safe.

"No, just sometimes these past six months. I hope I never do again, it hurts." Sorcha hung her head again.

"Well," Gaius said. "now we know more about you I think we should let you get cleaned up and find you some clean clothes. Then I`ll have to present you to King Uther, we can`t hide you in here forever."

"You mean.........I might be able to stay here?" Hope fluttered to life in Sorcha`s heart for the first time in a long while.

"I`m going to try my best to secure you a place here, yes. You can`t stay on your own out there and risk that happening to you again. I have an idea."

"You can be a maid, like Gwen," grinned Merlin. "The things they have you doing though, you wouldn`t believe..."

"I was thinking about something different actually," interrupted Gaius. "Am I right in thinking you can only heal physical injuries, not illnesses?"

"That`s right yes."

"Then I think the best place for you is to work with me, if Uther allows it. I treat illnesses and you heal physical injuries. It`s a sensible suggestion."

"What about me?" Merlin looked put out.

"Have you forgotten you`re Arthurs servant? You have a job Merlin," laughed Gaius "but on your way _to_ that job, please ask Gwen if she has time to help us?"

Merlin rolled his eyes "Yes Gaius."

He knew things would be very different around Camelot if Sorcha was to stay. But he had a good idea that he`d enjoy the differences, she seemed nice enough and she did have those sweet little fangs........then he thought of the sensations he felt as she was feeding from him and blushed profusely, walking off in search of Gwen.


	4. Chapter 4

Update on Bloodmagic

Really sorry not to update this week, not had much time but I`m working on chapter 4 as we speak so please be patient and hopefully it`ll be worth the wait ;)

Thanks again for your reviews and fav`s, means everything :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 for you, at long last :)**

**I`m so sorry it`s taken so long, not enough time in the week unfortunately but thanks so much for your patience and support :)**

**I own nothing except Sorcha and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gwen smiled at Sorcha as Gaius left them alone. Sorcha smiled warily back and Gwen felt sorry for her.

"This must be so daunting for you Sorcha. Let`s get you cleaned up and find you a dress at least." She smiled again at Sorcha and instead of the wary response this time she got a genuine smile.

Gwen was a bit daunted herself if she were honest. Gaius had very briefly explained what she was and how he`d found her and though she`d never heard of any such creature before and the mere thought of drinking blood repulsed her, she was never one to judge a person before she got to know them properly so right now, Sorcha would get her support.

Gwen allowed her to bathe and then helped her wash the dirt and grime from her hair. She`d never seen hair this colour before, so vibrant a red just like blood. She combed the tangles out and then dug out one of her own dresses for Sorcha to wear. She judged them to be of roughly equal size and the dress did indeed fit nicely enough apart from the sleeves were slightly too short.

The bruises and cuts on Sorcha`s face had now healed, such was the power of her own body and it`s healing qualities. Gwen looked her up and down and thought she looked vastly better than when she was first presented to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better," smiled Sorcha. "Thank you so much Gwen, you`ve been very kind and thanks for the dress too. That smock was horrible to wear."

"It`s no problem, it`s not perfect but I`m sure we can get you some new ones from the market. You still look very pale though, are you sure you feel ok?"

Sorcha actually laughed this time. "This is my normal skin tone, it doesn`t get any better than this."

Her skin was almost like mother of pearl, translucant. "I`m so sorry!" Gwen was mortified.

"It`s fine, honestly," she giggled at Gwen`s response. "I prefer people to ask questions about me, the more they get to know means the less afraid of me they are. Hopefully?" She gave Gwen a look that conveyed her to ask more.

"Ok." Gwen laughed now. "Do you all have the same colour hair?"

"Yes, we do. The men have a darker shade of red though, we get the best colour." Sorcha smiled and Gwen continued her questioning, using it to pass the time before Gaius came back for Sorcha.

"Your ears?"

"We all have the pointed ears yes. I guess they`re just a characteristic though because they don`t seem to serve any purpose. The fangs we all have for obvious reasons," Sorcha thought she should mention those herself so Gwen wouldn`t have to. "They don`t grow, just stay as they are."

Gwen didn`t really know what to say now so she just replied somewhat lamely "Right."

They continued idly talking for a while, Sorcha explaining that Fuilith roughly meant 'eat blood'. Sorcha asked about Gwen and what life was like here at Camelot.

"It`s good. You live a comfortable life and have the protection of King Uther and his knights. And then there are the banquets and the tournaments. Those are fun. Prince Arthur likes to win all the time though, naturally." Gwen rolled her eyes goodnaturedly and Sorcha saw how her face lit up. Maybe it won`t be so bad here, she hoped.

Gaius returned to find Sorcha and was pleased to see she looked much healthier. "You look much better Sorcha," he smiled." Now, Uther has listened and has agreed that you can stay here and help me with Court Physician duties, but.."

"Really? Oh thank you Gaius, thank you so much!!" She flung her arms around Gaius and he laughed while he carried on trying to talk to her. "But he wants to see you and have a few words with you himself."

Sorcha let go of Gaius and asked "Now?"

"Yes. Don`t worry, we`ll go together." He smiled at her. Sorcha supposed it was to be expected, after all he was opening his home to her.

Together they walked to the King`s rooms where two guards opened the big double doors and let them enter. Sorcha was shaking, her breathing was erratic and her heart was beating wildly.

She looked at the King sitting on his throne, took in his gold crown and regal demeanour. He looked stoney faced but did smile at her. To his left stood a very handsome young man with fair hair, his hands behind his back in a more relaxed manner but he looked bored and annoyed at being there. He met her eyes but his face didn`t register any emotions towards her.

To the Kings right was a beautiful young woman with long, curling black hair tumbling down her back. She stood with her hands clasped infront of her, her face neither friendly or unfriendly. She regarded Sorcha with interest.

"Sorcha, welcome to Camelot. This is my son Prince Arthur and my ward the Lady Morganna."

"Thank you sire," she looked at both Arthur and Morganna to acknowledge their presence. "I owe you a great deal for allowing me to stay here."

"Indeed. You will help Gaius in his Physician`s duties as he sees fit. Please do as he wishes and see to it that you do no more than that."

"No sire."

"I run a safe kingdom here, safe and free from magic and sorcery for two decades. I intend for it to stay that way so if I detect even the smallest hint that you are a sorceress or you use magic in any way at all, you will meet the same fate that others have before you. Execution. Do we understand each other?" Sorcha`s eyes widened and she swallowed.

"Yes sire", she managed to say with a fear induced dry mouth.

"Then I trust and hope you will be comfortable here at Camelot." He gave her a warmer smile this time.

The guards led them both out again and together they walked back to their chambers.

"Don`t let Uther frighten you Sorcha. He means what he says, he hates magic but it`s born of fear really. You aren`t magic so you have nothing to fear. He is a good and fair King, you`ll be fine." He smiled at her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Having nothing much to do with the rest of her day and wanting to digest her meeting with the King, Sorcha went off on her own exploring the great castle. It was breathtaking, not at all like the forbidding castle she imagined. It was more like a castle straight out of a fairytale, pretty and mystical.

She could hear raised voices and the clashing of metal as she approached the courtyard and there before her was Prince Arthur himself, obviously training his knights to keep up their expertise. She decided to stay hidden and watch from afar. Arthur was a great swordsman, or so he looked to her untrained eye. He had the upperhand with all of his knights and he looked very masculine in his chainmail. When they`d finished, she watched him wipe his brow with his arm and was about to turn away when he caught her eye. Her breath caught in her throat. The meeting with Uther had left her a bit shaken and she didn`t want to have to speak with him now, but she didn`t want to be rude so forced herself to walk across to him.

"Prince Arthur." She looked at him and then looked down.

"Just Arthur, please." She looked back up to see him smiling.

"Arthur," she smiled back. "I was just walking around, trying to get my bearings when I saw you with your knights. I thought I`d stay and watch, hope you don`t mind?"

"Not in the slightest," he smiled again. He was very attractive this close she found herself thinking. "Look Sorcha, is it?" She nodded. "Sorcha, don`t mind my father. I know he must`ve frightened you. He really does despise anything magical and hardly puts people at ease with his rants, but you have nothing to fear, really."

"Thanks. He did make me nervous but I swear I`m not a magic user and no sorceress. I know I look strange but it`s nothing to do with magic." Arthur laughed.

Merlin saw Arthur and Sorcha talking and actually heard Arthur laugh. Well, Sorcha`s doing well he thought, making Arthur laugh on her first day here. He stayed where he was and watched Sorcha. She looked much better now, he thought. Her hair was cascading down to her waist in soft, scarlet waves and she wore a plain working dress, probably one of Gwen`s he mused. He noted the sleeves were a little bit too short for her and it made him smile.

"Hey," called Merlin, walking across to the pair.

They both looked at him as he joined them. Sorcha smiled.

"Merlin", Arthur said by way of a greeting. "Have you finished your duties for the day?"

"Yes Arthur, all finished. I was looking for Sorcha, we`ve sorted out the chambers to make some room, seeing as she`s staying," he beamed at her, "thought you`d like to take a look?"

"Yes please" Sorcha grinned.

"Well don`t let me keep you then. Welcome to Camelot Sorcha, see you around."

"Thanks Arthur."

She and Merlin made their way back to their chambers, talking about the meeting with Uther and what he said.

"Uther is stupidly against all magic. It`s unfair."

"What makes you say that?"

"Magic doesn`t instantly make a person bad. A person`s choices make them what they are and if they choose to use magic for evil, then I`d agree they should be stopped. But what if they just use magic to help people or for good reasons? Uther just classes it all as evil and bans it, instead of hearing each case on it`s own merits." Merlin looked very cross which Sorcha found interesting.

"You have a good point. What makes you feel so strongly about it?" Merlin looked at her as they walked, she saw a wary expression cross his face before he spoke.

"Nothing really. I just find it unfair and annoying." Sorcha didn`t want to push the conversation any further and make him uncomfortable, she wanted to be friends with Merlin seeing as they`d be spending most of their time together. So she accepted his answer.

"Ok." She smiled at him and he smiled back in relief.

"Come on then, lets`s show you your new bedroom," he laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 for you. Hope this is ok, I seemed to struggle with this one.**

**Thanks for the loyalty of my regular readers, it makes it worth doing this :) **

**Apparently there will be some Merlin merchandise on sale around Sep 2009 to coincide with series 2 starting, how cool LOL!!**

**Ok on with the story, hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing and no copyright infringement is intended. Only Sorcha is mine.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Merlin and Sorcha almost ran back to the chambers, they were both in a giddy mood because Merlin`s eagerness to get back was infectious. They pushed open the door and Gaius turned around and beamed at Sorcha.

"He found you then. What do you think?" Gaius swept his arm around the room. It didn`t look much different to Sorcha except for a corner had been sectioned off with a curtain. Walking over to it, she pushed it back to reveal a low bed and a small table to the side of it. She smiled at their effort and turned to thank them both.

"Thank you, both of you. I know it`s not easy to fit a third person in here. I won`t get in the way too much, or I`ll try not to anyway."

Gaius was grinning and Merlin was almost beside himself.

"I can`t do it, I`ve got to tell you," he laughed.

"Tell me what?"

"You`re not sleeping there, I am."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I`m giving you my room. Well, it`s not much of a room to be honest, more like a cupboard. But it`s ok, not too cold really and you`ll have some privacy at least."

Sorcha`s mouth had dropped open. "Merlin! You can`t do that, it`s _your_ room, I only just got here. Why should you give it up for me?"

"It`s ok and anyway, I want to. A girl shouldn`t have to sleep behind a curtain out here." Merlin looked down, a blush creeping from his neck to his face. Sorcha was touched by his chivalrous behaviour and thought how sweet he looked just then.

"You`re a gentleman Merlin, thanks so much. I really appreciate it." She hugged him tight and found herself reluctant to let go. For the first time in her life, she thought she might actually have proper friends here. Not other Fuiliths or family members, but proper human friends who liked her in her own right. It was a wonderful feeling and she was grinning as she finally let him go. He was puce now, didn`t know where to look or what to do with his arms now they weren`t around Sorcha, so she got hold of his hands. His embarrasment was so endearing she decided to tease him a bit further.  
"We could both sleep in there you know."

His eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "N-n-nooo, honestly."  
"Take it in turns, one week I use it, the next week you use it." She winked at him and grinned wickedly.

"Ahhh, riiiiight," he laughed self conciously, "right, yeah. Well, no I mean. No, it`s alright Sorcha. Thanks but it`s yours, really."

"If you`re sure."

"I`m sure." They dropped hands and were looking at each other, neither knew what to say now so Sorcha smiled. Pointing over his shoulder, Merlin said " So I`m gonna go and .......polish some armour. I`ll see you later." With that he turned and hurried out.

"Ok," Sorcha laughed.

"You shouldn`t tease him." Sorcha turned to Gaius and was relieved to find him laughing.

"I know, I couldn`t resist though", she giggled.

"I have a feeling you`re going to be getting Merlin into even more trouble than he manages all by himself."

"Who, me?" They both laughed and Gaius thought it might be good for Merlin to have more fun in his life, with his destiny came huge responsibilities so he thought Sorcha was somewhat a blessing in all of their lives.

Sorcha settled into life in Camelot with mixed emotions. She was fitting into the daily duties with Gaius easily enough and enjoyed them but she was experiencing some hostility from people. While this irritated her, she did understand why, so she chose to ignore it the best she could, afterall this was now her home and she knew she was very lucky.

Her gifts were used mainly for domestic cuts and injuries and the occasional injury to the knights. The general hostility towards her didn`t mean her gifts were met with ease though either. The idea of drinking blood disgusted humans but they only needed a very small amount and were healed in minutes, so most of them accepted it without protest.

One morning Sorcha was sought out by two knights, one was leaning heavily on the other, his leg covered in blood. It was clear the injured knight didn`t want a part in this healing and was so against the method used that another solution was considered. Sorcha wondered if smearing the cut with blood would heal it, instead of him drinking it. She bit into her wrist and held it over the knight`s injured thigh, letting a few fat drops of blood fall onto the deep cut. She spread it so the cut was covered and then waited. It did start to heal slowly and the knight grudgingly thanked her. It was somewhat of an unspoken arrangement that after she healed a person, they would allow her to take a tiny amount of blood, a top up of sorts. Sorcha didn`t dare bring this up with this particular knight however, so she left him to his own devices and got on with her day.

In the afternoon she went to the market for some herbs and ran into Gwen. They passed an hour on looking at dresses and chatting and Sorcha told Gwen about the surly knight she`d treated that morning.

"I do understand why a few people can`t handle the thought of it. I suppose most of them want to be healed as soon as possible though so they just drink it. It`s just the way some people treat me in general that gets to me."

"It`ll take a while, not many have heard of Fuiliths, I hadn`t myself. But once they get to know you better I`m sure it`ll be easier for you. The miserable knight sounds like Sir William and he`s _always_ like that, so I wouldn`t take it too personally." They both laughed and carried on heading home where they eventually parted company.

Merlin was carrying a large pile of Arthurs laundry when he heard Sorcha calling him.

"Pass me some of that and I`ll help you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Where are you heading?"

"Nowhere actually, I`m done for the day. I`ll help you with this though if you like?"

"Are you sure? These are some of Arthur`s training clothes and they`re a few days old, trust me it won`t be pleasant," he laughed.

"Hey I`m a tough girl, I don`t mind."

Half an hour later in the utility room, Sorcha thought she should have taken Merlin`s warning more seriously. It was gruelling and frankly, it smelled disgusting.

"You must be immune to the smell," she said leaning as far away as she could and gingerly rubbing the rough fabric with soap, "It`s horrible!"

She looked up when Merlin laughed.

"Don`t laugh!" she giggled, "It`s not funny!"

"I did warn you! Believe it or not, you get used to it."

"You can`t possibly, it`s revolting. I`m not offering to help you with this chore again, believe me."

"I can`t think why not. But I will return the favour by helping you," he smiled.

"Unless you`re hiding the fact that you have healing blood too, there`s nothing you can do to help me, but I appreciate the thought." She punctuated her sentence with a flick of soapy water.

"Hey! Don`t start that!" he said, flicking her back. They chased each other around until Sorcha slipped and fell. Putting her hands out to save herself, her palm slammed onto the sharp corner of a tool box. She gasped in pain and looked at her hand.

"Sorcha! Are you ok?" Merlin helped her up and saw that she had a cut across her palm which was already oozing blood.

"Yeah, I`m fine." She walked over to the tap and ran it underneath to clean it.

"It looks deep to me, let Gaius have a look at it."

"It`s alright, it hurts but it`ll heal in a minute, watch." They both watched and soon the cut began to knit itself back together, eventually dissappearing completely.

"That is so cool!" Merlin was amazed. It was every bit as useful as his magic was at healing.

"I know," she smiled.

"We`d better get this lot done or I`ll never hear the end of it from Arthur." She helped him finish and headed back to their chambers. Not feeding from the surly knight this morning was taking its toll on her and her own blood loss made matters even worse. She broke out in a fine sweat and began to shake.

When Merlin walked through the door her heart started to beat faster. She wasn`t at a dangerous stage of hunger so it wouldn`t be vicious, but she had to feed or it soon would be.

"Thanks for helping me Sorcha, I know it`s a horri..............Sorcha?!" She sprinted over to him and gnashed her teeth in a playful way. "Woah! Just hang on! I take it you`re hungry?" he said nervously.

"I`m sorry Merlin but yeah, I am," she trailed her hand down his arm. "I would`ve been ok for a little bit longer but my own blood loss on top of not feeding from the knight this morning, well it`s not helped." She bit her lip and her fangs were all too visible for Merlin`s nerves. She was walking forward, forcing Merlin backwards.

"Right," he swallowed, "well that`s ok........I can feed you, of course." His own heart was racing now, he`d not seen her like this before and he knew how she made him feel while she fed, so the combination was heady.

He fell onto his bed with Sorcha looming over him. She pulled aside his red scarf and Merlin whimpered. She`s going for my neck, he thought. Oh God!

She pulled his red scarf aside and saw the artery pumping with her own survival. She was about to sink her teeth into it when she had second thoughts. What`s come over me?! I can`t, not his neck!

She closed her eyes and Merlin could see her fighting her own instincts. "Sorry," she said weakly, opening them. He slowly pushed his sleeve up and offered her his wrist which she took and started to feed, pulling the sweet blood into her mouth.

Merlin blushed, thinking how he might not have minded her feeding from his neck actually as he went floating into a pleasure zone from her bite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here. I know it`s been a while but I lost my job and I`ve had loads on my plate. It`s only a short chapter this time, thanks for your continued support and patience :)**

**I own nothing and no copyright infringement is intended. I do own Sorcha though.**

**Happy reading! ;)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sorcha woke up laid on top of Merlin`s little bed, where she`d dropped after feeding. She was initially confused and then it came back to her. She was burning with embarrasment and wondered wether to leave it and hope it went away or deal with her behaviour as soon as possible and hopefully get past this humiliation. Decency won and knowing she owed Merlin a big apology, went off in search of him.

She eventually found him, sweeping the floor in Arthur`s quarters. She knocked and waited for him to look up.

"Hi."

"Sorcha," said Merlin and looked back down at the floor, suddenly finding renewed vigour for the task. Sorcha`s heart sank. She knew her display had been wrong and didn`t expect him to be overjoyed at seeing her, but the look on his face was one she`d never seen before. He looked angry and embarrased and it hurt to see him like that, knowing she`d been the cause of it.

"I`m so sorry Merlin, I can`t believe I was so.."

"Forward?!" he interrupted.

"Well, yeah. I don`t know what came over me. I always seem to disgrace myself around you, maybe it`s something in your blood that makes me behave like that," she joked, hoping to evoke a smile from him.

Because she was far too close to the truth about his blood for his liking, Merlin reacted harshly.

"Don`t blame me! All I ever do is let you feed from me, it`s not my fault if you can`t control yourself!"

That hurt her. "I can control myself! Usually! I was actually joking but I really do think there`s something about your blood or at least you that made me behave like that. It doesn`t happen with anyone else!"

Merlin didn`t want to shout at her or hurt her but his head was full of different emotions. He was still embarrased but mostly because of his own reaction to her behaviour, he`d enjoyed what she`d done and loved having her feed from him, but he would have prefered to spend eternity in the dungeons than have her know that. Plus he was panicking about his blood. It`d never crossed his mind about what effect his blood in particular could have on her. Now he was seriously worried. If it ever got out, he was literally dead. He doubted she`d gain any magical abilities from it but she was definitely on to something and he couldn`t have her saying anything about it that would cause anyone to question him.

Seizing the 'about you' part of her comment, he joked "Oh well, obviously it`s just me that makes you react like that. Girls are always trying to eat me, haven`t you noticed?" He smiled, hoping to ease the tension somewhat because he was so not enjoying this conversation.

"Look, I can see you`re busy," she smiled, "I`ll talk to you later. But Merlin? I am truly sorry. I can imagine you don`t like me very much at the moment, I just hope you can forgive me."

Before he could respond she disappeared.

"Well, well, well. Since when did you become the lothario of Camelot?"

Merlin jumped out of his skin when he turned and saw Arthur leaning casually in the doorway. Amusement was clearly written across his handsome features.

"What?" he laughed nervously, "I don`t know what you mean." He looked down as he swept, the floor was receiving the sweeping of its life!

"Oh come on Merlin! Don`t be coy!" laughed Arthur. "What _did_ you two get up to that you need to forgive her her behaviour? What did she do then? I distinctly heard you mention something about girls wanting to eat you. What`s your secret?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted. "Actually, do I really want to know? I doubt it. _And_, I hardly need tips from my servant on the wooing of ladies, I manage fine enough on my own.......though Sorcha hasn`t shown any interest in _me_ that way...... It`s a first but maybe I`ll have to _try_ with her........."

This annoyed Merlin, firstly that he was speaking about Sorcha in that way and secondly that he was reacting to Arthur speaking about Sorcha in that way.

Arthur was staring into space, still in his own 'I`m so irresistable' world when Merlin spoke.

"Nothing happened, we just.........had a disagreement, that`s all. Now if it`s ok with you, I`m going for a walk. I`ve finished my duties before you ask."

Merlin walked away, broom in hand but stopped when Arthur spoke, "Merlin, don`t forget who you`re speaking to." It wasn`t said in anger but Merlin knew Arthur meant what he`d said and knew he`d been rude.

"Sorry Arthur."

"Well, I suppose I did provoke you. Go. But I want you here at dawn tomorrow, my armour needs cleaning. Again."

Arthur smirked when Merlin barely hid the grimace he always wore when cleaning armour was mentioned.

"Bright and early, don`t worry," and he looked up at the ceiling as he made his way from Arthur`s quarters, wishing this day would just end.


	8. Chapter 8

Update April 2009

Hey people,

I wanted to take the time to say a massive thank you to everyone who read this fic from the start and your lovely reviews, it means so much!!

I should explain why I haven`t updated in so long. I lost my job and had more time to write but now I`m working again, I just never seem to have time anymore. I promise I`ll try my best to get some done because I don`t want to give up on it, and if you don`t want me to either, that means even more.

Watch this space lol

xxx xxx


End file.
